Listen to your heart
by Kiarra12
Summary: Cloud a décidé d'écouter son cœur et c'est une bonne chose car beaucoup de mots se cachaient dans celui-ci! Écouter son cœur n'est pas toujours une chose facile.XxX


**Listen To Your Heart**

Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. Je ne cesse de penser à ces paroles. Je n'arrête pas de penser au passé. Je ne sais pas combien de fois j'ai dut les blesser. Combien de fois est-ce que je lui ai fait du mal? Tout ça à cause d'une chanson débile qui ne veut rien dire. Non, au contraire, si elle me fait réagir de la sorte, c'est certainement parce que les paroles sont vraies. Il faut écouter son cœur. Je dois écouter qu'est-ce que mon cœur essai de me faire comprendre. C'est bien ce que j'essaie de faire mais je ne réussis pas à le déchiffrer. C'est comme si mon cœur était devenu un coffre fort. Il y a un millier de combinaisons possibles pour l'ouvrir mais je dois trouver la bonne. Je dois trouver la clé identique à ma serrure. Ce petit trop au fond de mon cœur qui a cessé de battre. C'est profond ce que je dis là! Comment est-ce que je fais pour l'écouter? Je ne suis quand même pas pour l'enregistrer pendant que je dors et le lendemain, regarder s'il veut bien partager ses sentiments avec moi. Comme s'il suffisait d'appuyer sur un petit bouton pour connaître la vérité.

Je crois que je sais qui fait briller mes yeux. Celle qui fait battre mon cœur. La seule personne qui a réussie à me décrocher un sourire du visage. À chaque fois que j'entends sa voix si douce, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur fait des étincelles. Ces étincelles sont si provocantes qu'elles pourraient allumer un feu. Ce feu pourrait durer des jours. Des semaines. Des mois. Des années. Il ne s'éteindrait qu'après une éternité. La voir me fait devenir plus fort que jamais. Elle me donne de la force pour continuer à combattre. Sûrement que si elle n'était pas là pour moi, la lumière qui me permet de rester en vie s'éteindrait. Temps qu'elle est près de moi, je devrais survivre. Vivre sans elle, c'est comme vivre sans le sang qui coule dans tes veines. Il te fait bouger, il fait battre ton cœur. Mais elle, elle fait encore mieux que tout ça! Elle me fait vivre une aventure incroyable. Une aventure qui se déroule dans mon cœur. Une guerre sans fin qui peut provoquer des blessures, du mal, mais aussi une victoire. Une victoire glorieuse avec une bonne dose de passion et d'amour. Cette merveille est ce qu'il me faut pour être heureux. Elle est le bonheur de ma vie et l'étoile de mon ciel. Elle peut être tout ce qu'elle veut, à chaque fois elle me fait briller. Je sais enfin ce que mon cœur essai de me dire depuis quelque temps. Il veut m'avertir que je suis amoureux d'une magnifique petite fleur. Elle est ma rose qui ne cesse d'embellir et de fleurir sous mon regard émerveillé. Je dois lui dévoiler mes sentiments. Même si nous sommes au beau milieu de la nuit, je dois immédiatement l'informer de cette mélodie qui ne cesse de jouer en moi.

Je m'étais lever et étais partit en direction de sa chambre pour enfin tout lui avouer. Je dois la prévenir, l'avertir qu'elle est celle qui éclaircit mes journées. Même quand il fait noir et que je suis dans l'ombre, elle trouve le moyen de me faire rayonner. Elle ne peut réaliser à quel point j'ai le goût de sourire quand je la vois. Elle est juste devant moi, perdue dans un rêve sans fin. Je pourrais la décrire mais il n'y aurait pas assez de mots dans le monde entier. Elle est si mignonne quand elle dort. Quelques mèches de cheveux cachent son visage d'ange. La lumière de la lune reflète sur sa peau de cristal. Elle à l'air tellement fragile. J'aurais pu rester des nuits à la regarder dormir sous l'éclairage du ciel, mais le temps manquerait car je mourrais avant de trouver le temps long. Une brise de vent entra par la fenêtre et caressa la belle silhouette de la jeune femme au cheveux noirs. Cette caresse la fit frissonner et eu le don de la réveiller. Elle ouvrait tranquillement les yeux et ceux-ci rentrèrent en contact avec les miens. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir était mes yeux bleus qui brillaient dans le noir. Elle était évidemment surprise de me voir ici. J'attendais qu'elle parle en premier. Juste pour voir ce qu'elle aurait à dire. Je m'attends bien à ce qu'elle dise mon nom d'une manière silencieuse. Comme si elle ne faisait que chuchoter ou murmurer.

- Cl...Cloud? Tes yeux brillent tellement dans le noir.

- C'est grâce à toi. C'est toi qui me fait briller, Tifa.

Je peux bien voir qu'elle rougie même si elle essai de le cacher sans pour autant y arriver. Je dois absolument lui dire. Lui dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Je dois lui expliquer ce que j'ai découvert. Ce qu'il a décider de me confier.

- J'ai des choses à te dire.

Tifa avait l'air curieuse. Elle avait le visage d'un petit enfant qui allait enfin ouvrir ses cadeaux de Noël. Comment pourrais-je commencer? Je sais tout ce que je ressens pour elle mais comment lui avouer. Comment lui faire comprendre? J'ai une idée! Je sais comment je vais lui dévoiler. Je lui pris la main et la déposa sur mon cœur. Je la regardais dans les yeux. Elle avait l'air confuse et attendait une explication.

- Tu sens les battements de mon cœur?

- Oui, bien sûre que je les sens. Il va à une telle vitesse...

- C'est aussi grâce à toi! C'est toi qui le fait battre et qui me fait vivre.

- Cloud...

- J'y ai longtemps réfléchi Tifa, et je viens à la conclusion que tu es la clé qui complète mon cœur.

Je voyais bien qu'elle était émue. Ses yeux brillent. Elle rayonne tout simplement. Je dois continuer à lui déclarer mon amour pour elle.

- Durant les journées les plus difficiles, tu as sus changer ma rose noir, pour une belle rose rouge. Tu es ma fleur, Tifa. J'adore te voir fleurir, comme j'aime te voir sourire.

- Tu es si gentil...

Ça y ait! Elle a commencer à pleurer. Je suis si émouvant que ça? Je ne sais pas d'_où _me viennent tous ces mots...

- J'ai décider d'écouter ce que mon cœur avait à me dire et il m'a déclaré que j'étais amoureux. Je suis sûr que le tiens te dis la même chose car tu es mon cœur. Tu es ma vie, ma source d'inspiration, mon amour et je t'aime!

C'est fait, je lui ai dis! Je dois juste attendre une réponse en retour... Comment est-ce qu'elle a trouvée cette déclaration? C'était bien j'espère! Elle m'inspire. Juste en la regardant dans les yeux, j'ai un millier de mots qui me viennent en tête.

- Cloud. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Jamais, je n'aurais imaginée entendre une telle déclaration d'amour qui vienne de toi. Tu as bien raison, mon cœur me dit la même chose que le tiens. Il me dit que je suis amoureuse de l'homme le plus charmant du monde. Il me dit aussi que...

Je ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase et commença à l'embrasser. Au début, elle fut surprise mais me rendit bien vite ce baiser. Nous étions éclairés par le reflet de la lune. À ce moment-ci, plus rien ne pouvais aller mal. Tout est parfait. Nous nous aimons, nous sommes heureux et j'ai accepter d'écouter mon cœur en choisissant la bonne combinaison.

- Tu devrais devenir poète tu sais?

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

**Et voilà, c'était un petit One-Shot. Pour l'instant, c'est une des histoire don j'ai eu le plus de plaisir à écrire. J'ai essayer de la faire le plus poétique possible. Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien réussie à faire ce que je voulais mais je suis quand même heureuse du résultat. C'est un Cloud bien différent que je nous ai fais là. Je ne l'aurais jamais imaginer penser de cette manière dans Advent Children :O. Je suis sûre que la plupart des fille auraient aimées avoir une déclaration d'amour comme celle-ci. ^^**

**J'espère vraiment que vous avez aimer cette histoire et que je n'ai pas écrit pour rien! **

**J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires en espérant que c'était bien :) !**

**Je vous aimes!!! (L) et n'oubliez pas: Vive Square-Enix!!!  
**

**biz**

**Marie-Pier XxX  
**


End file.
